Existing leakage protection outlets normally include an upper cover with jacks, an intermediate bracket, a base, a power input end, a power output end, a reset button provided on the upper cover, a reset mechanism for connecting the power input end and the power output end when the reset button is pressed, an electromagnetic tripping mechanism for disconnecting the power input end and the power output end when leakage current appears, etc. A pair of conductors leading from the power output end is provided with at least one pair of conductive plug bushes, which correspond to the positions of the jacks on the upper cover. This pair of conductors is also provided with a pair of static contacts. A pair of conductors leading from the power input end is provided with a pair of moving contacts. When the reset button is pressed, it resets correctly and ejects up, driving the moving contacts to lift up and to connect with the static contacts. The conductive plug bushes are electrified. For the specific structure and movement process, refer to the Chinese utility model patent application No. 01226819.4. The problems existing with this type of leakage protection outlet include: If the power supply wire is connected to the power output end mistakenly during installation, the power will make the conductive plug bushes electrified directly at all times instead of through the internal mechanism. In this case, leakage protection cannot be achieved.
Some existing leakage protection outlets are provided with baffles to protect the conductive plug bushes. It normally includes a base connected securely to the intermediate bracket and two baffle units that are spliced alternately and can slide on the base. A spring is provided between the baffle units. When a plug is inserted into the baffles, the two baffle units are staggered, uncovering the conductive plug bushes below them. When the plug is pulled out, the baffle units, under the action of the spring, cover the conductive plug bushes. However, this type of leakage protection outlet does not have the function of protection against mistaken wiring.